1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pivot pin device, and more particularly to a pivot pin device including an assembly of a fixing shaft, an eccentric shaft, a rocking arm and a subsidiary shaft. In operation/rotation, the pivot pin device achieves a height/position change effect to set up a protection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various electronic apparatuses provided with covers or display screens, such as mobile phones, notebooks, PDA, digital image capturing devices and electronic books. The covers, display screens or viewers are pivotally mounted on the electronic apparatuses via pivot pins or rotary shafts, whereby the covers or display screens can be freely rotated and opened/closed under external force.
With respect to the operation and structural design of these pivot pin devices, the display of the pivot pin device is often rotatable/openable by at least 180 degrees. Therefore, in practice, in operation, a user often makes the display hit a table face or some other hard faces (or objects) due to negligence or incaution.
Such situation will lead to damage of the display or scrape of the surface of the display. This is not what we expect.
The conventional rotary shaft and the relevant connection components thereof have the above shortcoming in use and structural design that need to be overcome. It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide a pivot pin device to solve the above problem in the following manners:    1. The pivot pin device and the relevant components/structures thereof are redesigned to change the use form of the conventional pivot pin device and widen the application range thereof. In addition, in practice, the safety in operation of the pivot pin device is enhanced.    2. Furthermore, the pivot pin device is such structurally designed that when the display is operated/rotated, the relative height or position of the display is automatically changed to set up a protection or safety system. This eliminates the shortcoming of the conventional pivot pin device that in operation, due to negligence or incaution, the display often hits the table face or some other hard objects.